Hiro Helps Out
Hiro Helps Out is the twentieth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Hiro arrives at Knapford station to find the Fat Controller very busy; so busy in fact that the Fat Controller leaves his top-hat inside his office and bumps into the stationmaster and a porter. Edward arrives and, like Hiro, is quite worried about the Fat Controller's unusual behaviour. The Fat Controller has a meeting to attend with the Thin Controller and he doesn't listen to Edward who tries to ask him where to take his visitors from Brendam Docks. Hiro decides to help Edward, so as not to bother the Fat Controller and tells Edward to take his visitors to the hills. Later, Hiro finds Thomas taking tables and chairs, but he doesn't know where to take them; so Hiro tells Thomas to go and visit Farmer Trotter. Finally, Hiro finds Percy taking ducks, who want to go for a swim; so, Hiro tells Percy to take the Fenland Track so that the ducks can have a swim. Hiro thinks he is doing a good job until he sees the Fat Controller, on his way back from the meeting looking very cross. Edward's visitors are suppose to be at the Town Hall for a concert; Thomas is suppose to be at the Town Hall with the tables and chairs; and Farmer McColl is waiting for his ducks. Hiro feels very bad and rather silly; he's hadn't been the "Master of the Railway" - he'd been the "Master of the Muddle"! Hiro tells the Fat Controller that he didn't want to bother him, and the Fat Controller reminds Hiro that he is in charge of the Railway. Hiro decides to sort out his muddle for the Fat Controller, so he tells Edward and Thomas to go to Knapford station where the Fat Controller will give them his orders. Then, he finds Percy, who can't get the ducks back inside their boxes. Using his whistle to make duck noises, Hiro helps Percy. Once Thomas, Edward and Percy are at Knapford, the Fat Controller tells them where to go, and Hiro promises himself always to be helpful to the Fat Controller - the right way in future. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Hiro * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Knapford stationmaster (cameo) * The Thin Controller (mentioned) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Bluff's Cove Junction * The Fenland Track * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Town Hall (mentioned) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters in October 2010. * In Italy, this episode is called "Hiro the Assistant". Goofs * It is not like Sir Topham Hatt to ignore his engines, be clumsy, and forget his hat even if he is busy. * Sir Topham Hatt could have easily asked Hiro to give Edward, Thomas, and Percy their orders whilst he was away attending a meeting. * Hiro, being a wise engine, should know that Sir Topham Hatt is in charge of the Railway. * Hiro's whistle doesn't sound anything like a duck call. * It was very foolish to let the ducks swim free without a way to get them back. * The ducks, more than likely, wouldn't have flown right into their cages; they would've been frightened by Hiro's whistle. * It is dangerous for Hiro to stop in the middle of the line. * The cages close on their own. * Hiro said, "Good morning" to the Fat Controller, but the clock at Knapford says 4:20. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy, Rosie, Thomas, and James' trains. Gallery File:HiroHelpsOuttitlecard.png File:HiroHelpsOut2.png File:HiroHelpsOut3.png File:HiroHelpsOut4.png File:HiroHelpsOut5.png File:HiroHelpsOut6.png File:HiroHelpsOut7.png File:HiroHelpsOut8.png File:HiroHelpsOut9.png File:HiroHelpsOut10.png File:HiroHelpsOut12.png File:HiroHelpsOut13.png File:HiroHelpsOut14.png File:HiroHelpsOut15.png File:HiroHelpsOut16.png File:HiroHelpsOut17.png File:HiroHelpsOut18.png|Hiro and Thomas at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm File:HiroHelpsOut19.png File:HiroHelpsOut20.png|Percy and Hiro on the Fenland Track File:HiroHelpsOut21.png File:HiroHelpsOut22.png File:HiroHelpsOut23.png File:HiroHelpsOut24.png Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes